


Get Used To It

by jessie_cristo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Beards (Relationships), Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Quickies, Schmoop, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's losing his nerve and needs some special encouragement from Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Used To It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first J2 Fic... please be nice.

“I can’t do it.”

“Yes, you can… Jay, we agreed!”

“I know, Jen! You think I don’t fucking know that?!” shouted Jared, getting up from the window seat he’d been sitting and brooding in for the past 15 minutes.

He turned to face Jensen, who was standing in the doorway of the connecting bath he shared with the empty suite next door.

“We can’t go back on the deal, Jay… too many people depending on us. Grow a pair, and get this done!”

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one having to do this!”

“You KNOW I'll be exactly here in just a couple of months! I’m working on it! You can do this, Jay… you’re an actor, for fuck’s sake! ACT!”

“Stop… telling me… what to do!” Jared growled as he suddenly rushed Jensen.

Jared pushed him up against the open bathroom door, mashing their lower bodies together as he used both hands to cup Jensen’s face. He rained desperate kisses to Jensen’s brow, cheek and then his startled, lush mouth. His large hands traveling to the back of Jensen’s head and then down his back, molding every angle and curve as he went, until he got to Jensen’s firm, perfect ass. Gripping it tightly with both hands he squeezed firmly as he pulled Jensen tighter.

Giving in to the desperation he also felt, Jensen threw his arms over Jared’s shoulder one hand tangling in the hair at the back of Jared’s head, as his other hand gripped the nape of Jared’s neck.

Their mouths clashed and melted together, their tongues battling one second then seeming to meld together the next. Tasting and breathing each other.

Jared felt as if he were drowning in unbridled lust and love. The usual reaction whenever he was with Jensen. Everything about the man was perfect to Jared. He never failed to get lost in the smell, the feel and the overall essence that was Jensen.

His love for him was so strong it brought a mist of tears to Jared’s eyes. Clearing his throat impatiently, Jared pulled away. Turning to hide his dewy expression. Panting heavily, he blinked furiously as he struggled to fight back the tears.

Jensen’s strong hand snaked over his shoulder to grip his chin firmly and turned his face back to him.

“Don’t ever hide from me, Jay.”

“I’m acting like a wuss!”

“No, you’re acting like the man I fell in love with years ago. You and your feels.” Jensen grinned affectionately.

“God, I love you so much Jen.. This is too hard, man. Why are we doing this? For our careers? A job?!” muttered Jared, as Jensen led him to the bed.

Jensen sat on the bed, kicked off his shoes then scooted back to lean up against the large headboard. He reached out a hand to Jared, inviting him over.

Following Jensen’s example, Jared kicked off his own shoes and crawled up from the foot of the large, queen-sized bed until he was laying back against Jensen’s chest, cradled between his strong, adorable bowlegs.

Wrapping one arm loosely around Jared, Jensen played with Jared’s soft hair as he dropped his chin onto the the taller man’s shoulder, nuzzling into the side of his neck and just breathing him in.

“We can do this. We’re an unbeatable team. And I love you too, Jared Padalecki.”

“Forever.” Stated Jared, his tone making it a promise.

“Forever.” Agreed Jensen.

As they were talking Jared had laced his fingers with Jensen’s, and had started kissing each of Jensen’s finger. Smiling bemusedly, Jensen pulled their joined hands up to his mouth and slipped one of Jared’s long fingers into his mouth, his plump, perfect lips wrapping seductively around it. Jared’s breath hitched as he watched, feeling the hot, moist heat of Jensen’s perfect mouth.

Turning where he was, Jared pulled his legs in ‘til he was sitting on his heels between Jensen’s legs. He crowded the smaller man up against the headboard, capturing his lips with his own in a fierce, proprietary kiss. He pulled Jensen’s legs up and wrapped them around his own hips, settling into Jensen like he was born to be there; a perfect fit.

“Jared what are you doing, they’ll be here to get us soon!”

“I need you right now, Jens. Every time I’m with you I feel right, I feel centered.”

A deep moan was torn from Jensen as Jared ground against him, their now straining cocks rubbing against each other through their formal black trousers. “Jared… ah god… Jare, stop! Clif could be here any second!”

Growling, Jared grabbed Jensen’s ass again and turned to lay him out over the bed. “I don’t care! I need you now… I need… I need something… I need you to keep my mind off what I’m gonna be doing out there.

Working quickly, rough in his impatience, Jared released the suspenders on Jensen’s pants then quickly unbuttoned, unzipped and stripped it off him along with the navy blue boxer briefs he wore underneath.

“Jared!” Jensen gasped, surprised at the rush and the manhandling Jared was doling out.

“Shit!” Jared suddenly shouted, he popped up onto his feet in the middle of the gigantic bed and bounded off to the side. His antics causing Jensen to bounce around on his back, half naked and legs sprawled.

“What the…!” he shouted. “Have you lost your freakin’ mind?!”

Jared jumped off the bed, landing with a loud thump in front of the nightstand. He then opened the top drawer fished around a bit with one hand then held up something triumphantly as if it were a prize. “Found it!” he crowed.

Jensen had by then moved to the other side of the massive bed and was struggling to put his briefs back on. He turned to see what Jared was holding, then huffed when he recognized their favorite brand of lube.

“Jared, you are crazy! I’m not gonna get you off just hours before the big event! What am I, your pre-wedding quickie? The hell with that!”

Getting up from the bed, he stomped toward his pants. How they’d managed to get all the way across the room, he had no idea. He put them on angrily, shoving one leg, then the other in. He was doing up the zipper when he turned back to Jared, and then froze.

Somehow, Jared had managed to remove every stitch of his clothing in the short time it had taken Jensen to retrieve his pants, and was standing gloriously naked in the middle of the massive bed. Feet slightly apart, hands resting on his hips. The rich lighting in the room seeming to caress every inch of his sculpted, golden-skinned beauty.  
His beautiful cock on full display, impressive even if not fully hard at the moment. It twitched though, and began to grow even as Jensen watched it. He unconsciously licked his lips, his eyes glazing slightly as he stared, entranced.

“Jensen… please.” Jared groaned, his voice cracking. Jensen’s big green eyes snapped up to meet Jared’s mercurial hazel ones, and his heart melted at the pleading look in them.

“Why can’t I ever say ‘no’ to you?” groaned Jensen, hands going back to his pants.

Jared just grinned happily, dimples on full display.

Jensen undid his zipper again and took his pants back off. In nearly no time at all, he was just as naked as Jared. Surprising a laugh out of Jared, Jensen ran to jump on the bed and tackle an ecstatic Jared back onto the plush surface, pillows flying every which way as they crashed down, in a tangle of long, lithe limbs. The room quickly filling with the sounds and smells of desperate, passionate sex.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_About 6 hours later…_

“Are you gonna stay out there all night?” asked a peevish, angry voice behind him.

Jared turned from the railing of the darkened balcony to look at his new wife standing at the opened sliding glass doors; her expression stormy, her arms wrapped around her so tightly; her whole body radiating with anger.

During the ceremony, which went off without a hitch, Genevieve had been fine, acting the perfect bride, and he was pretty sure he’d played his part really well, too. But when they’d had their first kiss as husband and wife, he’d felt her stiffen and she’d gone cold on him then. At the reception, her icy regard of him lessened but never quite went away.

Now, looking at her, he decided he wasn’t going to take anymore of her attitude.

“What’s your problem?” he asked her, point blank.

“Nothing. I just thought I wouldn’t have to spend my wedding night alone, but it seems you’re miles away from here already.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Gen?!” he snapped at her.

“You couldn’t give me one day! One fuckin’ day without HIM!” she burst out, as if she’d been holding it in for hours.

“'Him', who?!”

“JENSEN!” she screeched at him. "Fuckin' Jensen _-oh so perfect- Ackles!_

Instantly, Jared froze. His eyes narrowed on her as she continued to rave.

“Such a beautiful day and ceremony and then I go to kiss you and I can SMELL him all over you! Like he’s marked his territory or something! It was MY wedding day, but you spent it with HIM… did you have sex with him today? Is that why you were a little late?”

She finally quieted down when she noticed his icy glare.

“You be real careful what you say about Jensen. What I do or don’t do with him is none of your business. We had a deal Gen, and I’ll stick to it. But it doesn’t mean you can dictate to me anything having to do with Jensen and I... I will hold up my end and make sure you’ll never want for anything, and I will give you children as agreed. But you were told that you will never have my love. Jensen has it fully, and he comes first. And nothing you do or say is gonna change that.”

“But, I’m your wife now!” 

“On a piece of paper, ONLY! Jensen has been my heart and soul, practically from the moment we met. You’d better remember that.”

“So what am I supposed to do about him? Do you know how insulting it is to have your lover around your wife?!”

“If you even THINK about trying to break us up by using your wife status, I’ll divorce you so fast your head will spin!”

“You don’t mean that.” Gen cried, her face stricken.

“Try me.”

Gen frowned, but finally sighed in resignation. “So what do we do now?”

Jared gazed at her coldly for a couple more seconds, then finally he relented and softened his attitude. “Look, we’re gonna have to get along. All three of us. The more astute fans will pick up on any tension. We did this to stop the gossip and to save our jobs. We just have to stick to the plan. I’ll give you your wedding night. It’s only fair.”

“First, go shower.”

“No.”

“What?!”

“I’m gonna smell like Jensen for the rest of our lives, Gen. Because I’m his, and he’s mine. So I’ve only 4 more words to say about it.”

“Which is?”

“Get used to it.”

\--Fin--


End file.
